


it's a mission (but he ain't askin' permission)

by lavenderlotion



Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [15]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Logan (X-Men), M/M, Parent Logan (X-Men), Pre-Relationship, Trans Jason Stryker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: "I have a crush on your daughter, sir," Jimmy told him clearly, lettin' out a huge huff 'a breath once the words were outta his mouth. Logan was pretty sure the kid hadrehearsedthat.
Relationships: Leech (Marvel) & Logan (X-Men), Leech (Marvel)/Jason Stryker, Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy
Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618789
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	it's a mission (but he ain't askin' permission)

**Author's Note:**

> Jas is getting a boyfriend like she deserves

Logan was eatin' his lunch when somethin' peaked his senses. There was a heartbeat hammerin' away quickly from just outside the kitchen door 'n he could smell someone's anxiety all the way ‘cross the damn room for how badly they were stinkin' with it. It must've been one 'a the students 'cause Logan couldn't figure out who it was. Frownin', he took another bite outta his sandwich, wonderin' what the hell could be botherin' someone so much, 'specially since it sounded like they were shufflin' their feet back 'n forth without goin' anywhere.

Huh. Logan was the only one in the kitchen so either someone was wantin' to talk to him, or they were scared 'a the food. He figured it had to be him in that case, seein' as there usually wasn't too much to be scared 'a with food ‘less one ‘a the Summers boys cookin’. Hm. Logan tried to think 'a all the students who could've been scared 'a him for somethin', wonderin' if maybe someone needed helpin' in history but was too nervous to come to him for it.

It all became clear when the door cracked open 'n a bald peaked through the kitchen door. Logan huffed out a breath through his nose even as he took a swig 'a his lemonade—-years ago Hank would get on his ass if he started drinkin' 'fore they got the girls to bed, so Logan cut out and liquor 'fore nighttime and even now that the girls were old 'nough that they didn't need puttin' to bed, the habit stuck—'n he raised an eyebrow when the boy's eyes skirted 'round the room like a scared animal.

The kid took a look at his face 'n half 'a his head disappeared when he no doubt realized Logan was already lookin' at him. Logan couldn't help the snort he let, takin' another bite of his lunch 'n tryin' to look more peaceful.  _ Jason _ said that he didn't look threatenin', which was why she was his favourite girl, 'n he smiled in a way his  _ other _ daughter even thought was disarmin'.

The next time little Jimmy stuck his head through the door, Logan was smilin' 'n swallowin' down his sandwich, placin' it back on the table 'n then takin' another swig 'a his lemonade, smile in place the whole damn time. Jimmy was a timid fuckin' kid. Usually on his own with his head in a book or trailin' after the professor as the two 'a 'em chatted away 'bout shit Logan usually didn't listen to. He didn't raise his hand in class even if he got perfect on every damn piece 'a work he handed in. Saddest 'a all, he always sat alone in classes, since anyone who got too close got their powers zapped.

Logan thought it was a damn shame that the other students stayed away from him, seein' as Jimmy was a real good kid. Hell, some 'a the damn rascals' could  _ use _ an influence like Jimmy, which is why Logan'd never worried 'bout him and Jas bein' friends. He liked the boy 'nough, though he wasn't real sure he liked the way the two ‘a ‘em didn't seem to be  _ just _ friends no more. Logan wouldn't’ve like anyone tryin' to get it on with his baby girl, so it didn't have nothin' to do with Jimmy himself.

Which...ah, fuck, that was probably what this was about. Logan  _ hoped not,  _ since he really didn’t feel like dealin’ with nothin’ but history work right now. Finally, the boy moved the rest 'a the way in the door, dressed in smart fittin' pants 'n a goddamn button-up shirt like some kinda dork. Seein' as it was the exact same type ‘a outfit his  _ husband _ would've worn at the kid's age—and still wore to this day—Logan couldn't real judge. It was better than the boys who went around with their pants hangin' off their ass thinkin' they were cool shit, at least.

“Hey, Jimmy,” Logan greeted, keepin' his smile firmly in place 'n doin' his damn best not to look threatenin'...even if part 'a him felt like he  _ should, _ just 'cause he knew his daughter had a crush on the kid. “How ya doin', kid?”

Jimmy shuffled his feet even as he closed the door behind him, eyes on the ground and hands tangled in front of him. “I'm okay, thank you,” Jimmy whispered. Logan only heard it 'cause his hearin' was so good 'n he raised a brow at the boy's obvious nervousness. “How are you doing, sir?”

That was another thing Logan liked ‘bout the kid. He was real respectful, which was hard to come by these days. ‘Specially in the mansion when everyone felt, least a bit, like an extended family. All that meant was all ‘a his students called him “Logan”, even when they were gettin’ in trouble, ‘n there wasn’t nothin’ he could say ‘bout it ‘cause that was just the damn dynamic. 

Not Jimmy. Jimmy was a respectful boy. No wonder his kid has a crush on him. 

“Doin’ real good today,” Logan told him, tryin’ to keep down a laugh. The kid was cute, ‘specially how he was still shiftin’ his weight from side to side ‘n actin’ real nervous. Poor kid. It was startin’ to seem real doubtful that Logan was just gonna be answerin’ a history lesson, but he could hold out hope. 

Jimmy nodded, like that was the answer he needed. 

“Mr. Logan, Sir?” the kid asked, soundin' real freakin' proper 'n  _ real _ freakin' nervous all at once. Shit. He wasn't gonna be able to be the stern father who was disapprovin' 'a the boy chasin' after his little girl when that boy was so goddamn polite.

Logan grunted, raisin' an eyebrow to ask what the kid needed. He told himself it was gonna be about their homework. That Jimmy has searched him out durin’ his free period to ask him somethin’ bout the work he had to do for class. After all, teachin' was real fuckin' different from anythin' else Logan'd ever done before, but he figured teachin' at a school that was also his house—and all the kids houses—was probably even weirder than teachin’ in a normal school. Shit like this happened, where the little shits he taught interrupted his free time to ask him about their homework.

Jimmy, after watchin' him for a minute, took a decisive lookin’ step closer to the table. The kitchen had three entryways that all closed 'n when it wasn't meal time for the kids it was free for anyone to use. Logan had been eatin' with all the doors closed 'cause he didn't like bein' bothered durin' his free period. Clearly, that wasn't happenin' now 'n he looked longingly at the rest 'a his sandwich 'fore lookin' back up at the kid. He was nervous. That much was  _ real _ clear now that he was in the room 'n the scent 'a him wasn't bein' filtered through a closed door. The kid  _ reeked _ 'a it, so Logan gave him his full attention 'cause he seemed like he needed it.

“What is it?” he asked, not gruff, but sure as hell not overly friendly. He could only stretch so far, after all. 

The kid took a deep breath that drew up his shoulders ‘till he looked like a damn puffed out fish. Somethin’ was tellin’ Logan that the kid wasn’t there to ask him about his history work which...well, there were only so many things a boy who spent all ‘a his time with his daughter would be lookin’ for him for ‘n none of those reasons were lookin’ too good right about now. Logan took a real big bite of his sandwich ‘n focused on chewin’ as the kid clearly tried to get himself together. 

Finally, just as Logan was swallowin’, Jimmy tangled his hands together in front of himself and met Logan’s eyes. “I have a crush on your daughter, sir,” Jimmy told him clearly, lettin' out a huge huff 'a air once the words were outta his mouth. Logan was pretty sure the kid had  _ rehearsed _ that.

“Alright,” Logan told him, leanin' back in his 'n crossin' his arms over his chest 'n not at all feelin' guilty for the way it flexed his chest 'n arms, strainin' them outta his shirt. Was he intimidatin' a kid? Fuckin’ hell he was. 

“And I’m going to ask her to date me,” he said, but his voice raised real high in pitch right at the end ‘n made it sound like a question, even if Logan was pretty sure it wasn’t supposed to be one. 

“You askin' me permission?” Logan still asked real incredulously, both 'a his eyebrows meetin' together halfway up his forehead.

“N-no, Mr. Logan, Sir,” Jimmy stuttered, keepin' his voice real quiet as he maintained eye contact in a way that took  _ a lot _ 'a balls. “I-I'm going to ask Jas out either way. She's  _ amazing _ and I...I'd be the luckiest guy ever if she said yes. So I'm not asking, but I wanted you to know first, because I know that you and Mr. McCoy really mean a lot to her.”

Logan sat back in his seat, lettin' the words wash over him as he made the boy sweat a bit all at once. That...wasn't what he'd been expectin'. He  _ knew _ the two 'a 'em been gettin' closer over the last few months—close 'nough that Laura had been worrin' that her sister cared about the boy more than she cared about her, which was a load 'a drama Logan was  _ real _ glad they'd all put behind them—but he also knew his little girl didn't think nothin' was gonna happen. Jimmy was a kind boy, but he was a boy 'n...well, Logan could've understood why someone wouldn't wanna be with his baby girl, even if he hated it down to his fuckin' core.

He didn't have a fuckin' clue how it felt to be that different, but he knew 'a all the fears Hank'd carried around all his damn life 'fore Logan fell ass overhead for him 'n did his damnedest to show Hank he was worthy 'a him even if he really fuckin' wasn't. Jas had all those same fears, 'n it broke Logan's damn heart. Now, here was a boy that his daughter  _ liked, _ proudly announcin' that he liked her back 'n, no matter what Logan said, was gonna ask her out.

Well good. His baby girl deserved nothin' less.

“That took some guts, kid,” Logan complimented with a nod 'a his head, grinnin' when the boy's cheeks started turnin' red. Fuckin' adorable.

“Thank you,” Jimmy said smartly, noddin' his head as a smile curled up his lips. “Does that mean you'll be okay with it if I ask her out on a date? I don't want to cause any tension in your family, but I really, really like your daughter, sir.”

Logan couldn't help the way his grin grew even more at the easy declaration ‘a intent. Jas deserved someone who wouldn’t be shamed ‘a bein’ with her or ‘a bein’ attracted to her. Jimmy was provin’ to Logan that he was that guy, like that was the kinda man he would be one day, ‘n Logan nodded. 

“Nah, I think it’s just fine if you ask her out,” Logan told him after another minute ‘a silence that he dragged on just so the boy’s relief would feel even better. See? He wasn’t a bad man. 

“Really?!” Jimmy exclaimed, lookin’ happier than Logan’d seen him a single time in the two years since they’d gotten him away from a group ‘a scientists ‘n into the mansion where he could be safe. Jimmy did a little cheer, makin’ the happiest goddamn noise Logan’d ever heard from him, and danced in place as Logan laughed along with him. 

He considered teasin’ him, but...nah, he didn’t have it in him. Not when just the  _ thought _ of askin’ out his daughter was puttin’ a megawatt smile on the kid’s face. Logan wouldn’t fuck with that, not when his daughter was one third ‘a his whole heart, ‘n Jimmy seemed to be slowly wormin’ his way into havin’ a space ‘a his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so happy to be updating this series. It feels like it's been forever, and it's nice to be back at it with my favourite 'verse!
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
